


Don't Sweat It, Forget It

by jstadrtyhdlm



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstadrtyhdlm/pseuds/jstadrtyhdlm
Summary: Yeah right, Alex. Nothing Personal my ass.





	

"Alex, what the fuck?" Jack spat angrily once they were down the hall and around the corner from the studio.

"What?" Alex asked defensively, a frown etched deep into his features. "It's just a song."

"Just a song? Are you kidding me? You can't tell me you honestly believe that."

Alex squirmed against the wall. Jack was almost pressed against him. How was he supposed to respond? It was just a song...

Jack suddenly realized how close they were and stepped back a little. " _I'll make you come just to watch you leave. You walk around with my heart on your sleeve_. That's not significant? How about _Nothing more than a casual fuck. Isn't that just how we operate?_ or is that nothing too?"

Alex opened his mouth, as if we were going to say something, then shuts it back.

"And that's just one song," Jack cried. "Damned If I Do Ya, Keep the Change, Sick Little Games? Alex, you've literally never met anyone named Stella."

"There was that one girl from-"

" _Alex,_ " Jack hissed, "You've never fallen for anyone with the name Stella."

"You don't know that." Alex croaked, wishing he could take back this whole album. What was he thinking? That Jack would hear his most personal thoughts and... feel different?

Jack just stared at him. They were best friends, or had been he supposed, nothing got passed Jack.

Alex looked down at his tangled fingers, "What do you want me to say?"

"What do _you_ want _me_ to say, Alex?" Jack countered. "When we... that night, we agreed it wasn't a big deal."

"Yeah, well what about the next time? Or the time after that? Or the time-"

"I get it," Jack cut him off, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal. It was just... just-"

Alex stared at Jack defiantly, waiting for the rest of his sentence. He could feel his insides burning.

"Sex." Jack finished.

"Just sex? Are you stupid?" Alex was fuming. "You call everything we did, had, experienced just sex?" He didn't respond. "Yeah, Jack, those songs are about you and they're completely true."

"What?"

"Shut up." Alex was over the whole timid thing. Now he was pissed now, "Everything I wrote was true and you know it. I've opened myself up completely to you and you just don't see it or don't care or what the fuck ever.

"You've cut me off from you. Purely friends, barely that. Well, except for when you want sex. Then you come crawling into my bunk in the middle of the night and whisper nice things into my ear until I give you what you want. I should tell you no, Jack. I should be just as cruel to you as you are me, but I can't because I'm fucking in love with you and I'd do anything to make you happy.

"So I'm sorry, if those songs hurt your feelings, or made you think too deep. They're only the truth about how I feel."

Once again, Alex had put his heart out on the table, waiting for Jack to stick a knife through it yet again. He just hoped it didn't kill him this time.

But nothing happened, Jack didn't say anything. He just stood there breathless, staring at Alex with those huge brown eyes of his.

"You..." Jack started, "You can't just... You can't just say all that. You can't just put that all on me and expect-"

"I don't expect anything from you anymore," Alex mumbled, sadly. He'll just mark this down as another failed attempt to win Jack Barakat's heart and move on with his life.

Alex moved away from the wall and started off back to the studio where the rest of his band was waiting.

"Alex," Jack called out to him. The singer sighed deeply and turned back to his lead guitarist. "I didn't know you felt that way. I didn't even know it was okay to feel that way."

"What do you mean?"

Jack struggled to find the right words, he didn't want to mess this up now. "I didn't know you wanted that from me. I always just thought you saw it the same way I did."

"It's always been more than sex for me," Alex admitted. 

"I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do."

Jack didn't take his eyes off his friend, "Alex, look... You know I've never really been in a relationship. I just don't know how."

"Yeah, I know."

"But I, I want to. I can't promise I'll be great at it, but I want to try." Jack was going to go on speaking but as soon as he said he wanted to Alex stopped listening, he just stared at Jack.

"You're serious?" Alex asked cautiously.

"I'm serious," Jack stated once and for all. "I'm not in love or anything yet but I think I maybe could be one day."

Hearing Jack say he wasn't in love with him stung a little, especially when Alex cared so much for the wild guitarist, but the next part gave him hope that they'd both be in the same place one day. It was worth a try, right?

To Jack it was, he wanted something more. He was tired of not having one stable person to come home to and be with. He wanted that person to be Alex.

"So, um, can I kiss you?" Jack's cheeks turned a bright shade of red when Alex laughed a little at his request.

"Yeah," Alex grinned from ear to ear, "you can kiss me."

Jack reached forward and pulled Alex against him, longing eyes on his lips, hesitating just a moment before closing the gap between them for good. Jack's chest filled with warmth just as Alex's did.

Alex smiled into the kiss, inevitably breaking it up, but he didn't worry too much about it. He knew there would be more.

They walked back around the corner and down the hall hand in hand to go finish up the last song in the studio. That one, Alex called Walls.


End file.
